


5 More Minutes

by GeneralSux4



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Soft Kylux, magical Force massage, so so soft, the benefits of having a Force Sensitive BF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralSux4/pseuds/GeneralSux4
Summary: Kylo senses Hux has had a long day at work & decides to help his workaholic boyfriend relax.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @lady-starkiller on tumblr for this idea!! I asked for some fluffy kylux, stormpilot, and finnrey headcanons to brighten up my blog during the day of The Election & her headcanon turned into a fic!! This is my 3rd attempt at fic writing please give me feedback & constructive criticism ^_^

      Though Kylo entered the General's quarters a few hours later than usual, the sight that greeted him was a normal one. His partner was hunched over his desk, pouring over blueprints and reports, his left hand aggressively typing something into his datapad, while his right hand swiped across the projected screens in front of him, his eyes flickering between the screens & whatever he was typing. Beside him, there lay an almost untouched tray of food that was pushed far off to the side of his work-space, most likely forgotten.

Hux was radiating stress & tension -- which wasn't surprising to Kylo, as the General was one of the most highly strung people he'd ever met, but there was also a faint impression of discomfort that was irregular to Hux's average -- though admittedly high -- levels of anxiety.

Though he seemed immersed in his work, Kylo had no doubts that Hux was aware of his presence, Hux was anything if not vigilant. Slinging his bad full of training clothes off of his shoulder, the Knight tossed it next to the couch before approaching his lover -- who had only paused working for a brief second to roll his shoulders and frown.

Kylo placed a gentle hand on Hux's shoulder, "You should eat."

"I'm busy in case you couldn't tell." Hux replied waspishly back, not sparing even a glance up from his work. Kylo rolled his eyes and leaned his hip against the side of the desk. He took a piece of whatever meat-like product that was in today's dinner off of the food tray & popped it in his mouth.

"That's mine."

“You said you were busy.”

“I am.”

“Take 10 minutes and eat then.” Hux made an incoherent sound of annoyance and finally leaned away from his work, looking up at Kylo, wincing ever so slightly at the movement and bringing a hand up to rub his neck.

Ah ha. So that was the issue. “What do you want Kylo.” the ginger sighed.

“You’re tense.”

“You’re bothering me.”

“I can help.”

“I doubt you can, do you want to fill out these reports and program the new training simulators?”

“With your neck, I mean.” Hux, who had opened his mouth to make another retort, promptly shut it and glared. Kylo smirked. It wasn’t the first time that he’d given the General a massage, nor would it be the last, given all the stress that came with his job and the added bonus of him being an overachieving perfectionist. The problem was that Hux would never stoop to outright ask for anything resembling assistance, he preferred to dance around whatever was irking him, grimacing a lot and generally being in a grouchier mood than usual after work. This endlessly frustrated Kylo, even if he too was guilty of the same resistance to comfort -- though he used anger as opposed to passive aggressive irritability to project his repressed need for the support of another living being.

Hux glanced back at his work, torn between responsibility and relief.

“Five minutes. Tops” Hux rolled his eyes, “Fine.” he digressed, as if Kylo had convinced him to partake in something tedious that would give him little to no benefit.

Kylo discarded his outer robes & armor as soon as he walked into the bedroom, Hux trailing behind. Hux wrinkled his nose at the clothes thrown haphazardly on the floor. “You’re cleaning those up.”

“Of course babe.” Hux flushed, perching on the edge of the bed and suddenly becoming very interested in the state of his cuticles.

Kylo sat on the mattress, tugging off his boots and then shifting so he was farther up the mattress, leaning against the pillows. “Take off your jacket and sit here.”

Hux complied, scooching up the bed to sit in the space between Kylo’s knees. Kylo could feel him beginning to instantly melt into the feeling of the Knight’s warm hands gently skimming along his neck and upper back. He closed his eyes and concentrated, reaching out with the Force to feel the strained the muscles & ligaments which were radiating discomfort. Inhaling deeply, he could feel Hux shiver slightly underneath him.

This type of healing was a Jedi technique, one of the few things that Kylo had brought with him from his old life when he became Snoke’s apprentice. He had been good at it, back at Luke’s school. An older padiwan had teased him about how it was lucky he was so good at healing, given how he was also good at causing accidents. Ben hadn’t found it very funny.

He focused his energy on the area of pain, and imagined drawing it out, the muscles relaxing under his feather-light touch. He heard Hux make a little moan of relief, his body softening against Kylo’s. He pressed his thumbs into the base of Hux’s neck and kneaded slow, firm circles. He imagined the pain dissipating, flowing away from Hux & evaporating into the universe. Opening his eyes, Kylo pressed a gentle kiss to the back of Hux’s neck and wrapped his arms around the slighter man to press him closer. Hux slumped bonelessly into Kylo, his head falling back to rest on the knight’s shoulder. Kylo continued to softly rub his hands up and down the General’s stomach, petting him almost the same way he’d seen Hux pet Millicent.

As Hux’s breathing evened out, Kylo pressed another kiss to Hux’s cheekbone. “Didn’t you have work to do.”

“Mmf, I do.” Hux replied, his voice heavy. When he continued to not move, Kylo smirked, “Do you need me to let you go?”

“Maybe five more minutes.” came Hux’s voice, sounding drowsier by the minute. Kylo leaned back more comfortably against the pillows behind him.

“Maybe five more minutes.” he agreed.


End file.
